When you were cheating
by Sukichan111
Summary: deidara and sasori dated six years and on the first day of there 7th year deidara found out his lover was cheating on him. sasodei, miner itadei
1. happy anniversary NOT

I rolled over with a slight groan.

The sheets rustled a bit when I turned.

"Danna" I smiled when I smelt breakfast.

I climbed out of bed and pulled a blue kimono over my bare body.

I walked up behind him and hooked my arms around his waist.

He had his normal bored look on his pale face when he turned his head a bit and kissed me.

"Good morning un" I smiled softly.

"Morning dei-Koi" he turned back to the stove "did you sleep well lover"

I nodded "of course last night was tiring un, but I always sleep well when your holding me un"

He chuckled and the lifted my hands from his waist.

Then he turned to me and pressed my left hand to the canister in his chest that contained his heart.

"It's only yours" he smiled softly.

I smiled "and my heart belongs to you UN"

"I love that little speech impediment of yours brat" he kissed my lips.

"And I love you to" he added on.

"I love you" I kissed his cheek and handed him his lunch.

He took it.

I realized he was already dressed for work.

"You got up early huh un"

"Yeah the faster I do lover, the faster I get back to you" he kissed my lips again then he was gone.

Danna and I had been dating for six years…he tells me every day that he loves me….that im the most important thing in his life.

I always believed it to.

It's our 7 year anniversary today.

I opened the fridge to see what I has to make Danna a special dinner.

I frowned "butter UN…milk un…rice un…bagels un" it'd had been awhile since id gone to the store.

I got up and walked to my room.

I pulled on some jeans and a red-t-shirt.

I was just going to the store.

I'd get changed into something nice later.

I brushed my long blond hair out and pulled it up into my signature pony tail.

I checked myself in the mirror.

I nodded and walked out with my wallet in my pants pocket.

Konan was the cashier so it took about a half hour to get home because I'd stopped to talk to her.

When I walked in I started cooking right away.

I pulled on my pink apron and pulled my hair back into a bun.

I made yo-gashi for dessert. Yo-gashi is simply Japanese sweet that can be strong at times but Sasori always liked it.

When I got done around 8 at night I had everything plates and all set out on the table.

There was a mix of food. There was stake and rice and corn and of course the yo-gashi for after.

It wouldn't have taken so long had I not kept messing up, and I wanted it to be perfect so I had to keep restarting.

Then I looked down at myself.

My eyes grew wide "CRAP UN" I hissed.

I was covered in food and flower.

My bun was now a mess and falling out.

I ran into my room and grabbed a towel to take a shower.

I had about 20 minutes before Danna got home now.

I cleaned up then ran to the room and pulled on a light blue knee length kimono and pulled my hair up into a bun that hung loose in my long hair while the rest was down.

I checked myself in the mirror.

Looked good.

I had 5 minutes now.

I walked over to the table and sat down in a chair.

Another hour went by….he wasn't home.

I started to worry "he's never late un" I whispered.

When midnight came around I started to sob at the table.

I cried myself to sleep at the table in about 5 minutes.

I woke up with a headache from crying so much.

I'd only slept about a half hour.

I jumped up and without bothering to get redressed I left wearing my kimono.

I ran down the street and around the corner then down that street and took a right.

The office was still open.

It should've been locked up by now.

I walked inside and up the steps.

I was soaked from the pouring rain outside and my kimono clang to my skin and I shivered and my teeth chattered.

My hair was wet and the half bun I had in my hair was half out of its hair tie.

I stormed up to his office and lifted my hand to the door handle.

"Danna-"I froze when I opened the door.

His lips were clinging to a figure whose face I didn't know but I knew who it was when my eyes drifted to the orange mask sitting on Sasori's desk.

The tears spilled over my cheeks.

"Sasori what the hell" I screamed.

They both jumped.

"Deidara no" he made an attempt to grab my hand.

I instantly yanked it away.

"what happened to I love you, and dei-koi, and my heart belongs to you, what was all that" I hissed.

He whispered "I do love you I meant all of it"

He tried to pull me into his arms and I struck his across the face "DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN" I screamed with venom in my tone.

On my way out the door I looked back over my shoulder "I'll come by tomorrow and get my crap out of your house un"

"Deidara it's not like that, and don't be so stupid where would you go" he asked.

"I'll go stay with Itachi" I hissed.

"were so done" I yelled as I walked out.


	2. No i dont know you love me, Danna

I walked through the rain until I came to itachi's door.

I knocked on it.

"Deidara" he whispered.

I fell into his arms sobbing.

He sat me down on his couch.

"what happened" he whispered.

"Ð-Danna c-cheated on m-me un" I sobbed.

His dark eyes grew wide.

"sh" he laid a finger down on my lips "sh"

I nodded and he wiped my tears away.

"you can stay here as long as you need" he smiled softly.

I nodded "thank you" I sniffed.

He pulled me close.

Then he stood up "I'm gonna go talk to him" he growled heading for the door.

I caught his hand.

"No just stay with me" I sobbed.

"p-please" his arms wrapped around me and I cried.

Itachi and I used to date…he cheated on me to but the difference was he told me to my face.

I didn't have to find out the way I did with Danna.

I slept on the couch that night.

The next day Itachi drove me to Sasori's house.

He stayed parked in the drive way for me to load my stuff into the trunk.

I walked up to the door carrying a box with me.

Sasori opened it.

When I pushed past him he crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall.

I started throwing my things and clothes into my box.

"Deidara please listen to me" he whispered.

"No I won't listen" I hissed not looking at him.

His hand gripped my wrist he'd caught me off guard.

"whose shirt is that" he said in a harsh tone.

I'd almost forgotten I was wearing itachi's clothes.

"like you care un, your lips were slammed against Tobi's last night un" I yanked my hand away.

He grabbed my wrist again and his other arm hooked around my slender waist.

Not releasing that position he pushed my back into the wall.

"your gonna listen to me now brat" he said in a harsh tone…not the one he used when he asked about the shirt though.

"Deidara I was so stupid" he whispered as I struggled "what happened back there I can't deny that it happened but, it doesn't mean I didn't and still don't love you and I'd take it back dei I would, because I did and still do love you with all my being" he whispered.

I pushed him away "yeah right"

"I love you" he whispered.

"what were you thinking when you kissed him….how long has it been going on un"

"about 2 months" he sighed…."I don't know why I did it….I'm sor-"

I cut him off "No you're not un"

He pushed me back into the wall gripping my shoulders.

"Deidara Iwa I love you with all my heart and soul you stupid idiot you better at least know that"

"I DON'T" I screamed as loud as I could.

Then I walked out with my box in hand.

Itachi took it and loaded it into the back seat and I climbed into the passenger seat.

how'd it go" the Uchiha man looked at me.

"Oh not well un" I growled under my breath".


	3. what do you expect

A few weeks went by.

Sasori did try talking to me but it always ended in argument and me kicking him out.

Itachi walked over to me and put his hand on my head "are you okay"

I wiped the tears from my eyes when he sat down on the couch next to me.

"I miss him, I know I shouldn't but I do un" I whispered.

Itachi nodded "Deidara look at me"

I looked up and his lips moved themselves against mine.

I blushed and a few tears made their way down my pale cheeks.

Then I pushed him away.

"no un" I whispered…."you cheated on me twice when we dated…I won't let it happen again un"

He nodded and cupped my cheek "I understand"

I smiled up at him "thank you"

"for what"

"taking me in un"

He smiled "you're welcome"

I stood and stretched "I'm gonna go for a walk" I smiled down at him.

Then I pulled on my tan fall jacket and buttoned it up.

It was winter now but I didn't wanna wear the winter coat.

I pulled on my black beanie and a pair of black gloves then I walked out.

It was snowing it was pretty.

I hummed a soft tune as I walked.

My hair was completely down and it trailed behind me.

"hey cutie" I heard a drunken voice from behind me.

I turned around.

It was just one guy.

I turned back around.

A felt a hand on my shoulder.

"hey girly when I tell you to wait..you better wait" he hissed.

Another arm flew around my shoulders.

"Sasori" I whispered.

"there you are dear, I was so worried I told you not to wonder off like that" he smirked.

I smiled "sorry un"

"you better leave" Sasori hissed at the man.

"hey back off man I saw her first" the drunk staggered closer to me.

"you don't know who I am" Sasori hissed unzipping his coat and unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his puppet body.

"Sasori Asuna of the sand" the man trembled as Sasori re-zipped his coat.

"And the devils left hand UN" I smiled to myself.

The man ran down the street.

"Be more careful and stop dressing like a girl…then going out alone…" he placed a hand on my cheek "what do you expect to happen"

The tears spilled from my eyes and over my cheeks….in truth I was slightly scared of that man.

I buried my face into Sasori's shirt.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I fell into the familiar warmth.

Then I remembered what I was doing and why I was mad at him.

I yanked away from him as fast as I could.

He gripped my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"I love you Deidara"

I shook my head "NO UN"

He placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"I'm sorry"

"NO UN" I struggled against him.

"I really do love you and I regret it….what I did I mean"

I finally pulled away.

"I wanna know why you did it SASORI UN"

"I wasn't thinking Deidara I was drunk"

My eyes almost softened.

I sat down in the snow and rested my back against the brick wall behind me.

I pulled my knees up to my chest.

He sat down next to me and did the same.

"How in the hell of it did you get drunk UN"


	4. now ive had and lost you i need you back

His lips parted slowly "I missed you like crazy and well I tried calling but you didn't pick up"

"I must have been at the store UN"

"Well when I realized it was only noon Tobi came in with some drinks and we drank a bit together….it helped me remember I'd be seeing you soon"

I looked up at him…"s-so you m-missed me UN"

He nodded "I'm not sure why but the loneliness got to me that day" he whispered softly.

I nodded "I see un"

"So after enough drinking I remember him kissing me….I was about to pull away then….I remember you walking in….your hurt expression put me back in my right mind.

I walked home and saw the dinner you'd worked all day on….I saw your cell phone resting on a clear place on the table.

I figured you sat there waiting for me to get home" he explained.

I nodded "what about the past couple months why then un?"

He tilted my head up with his thumb and index finger "nothing really happened these past couple months….we talked more or less"

"What does more or less mean un"

"A kiss or two nothing more….i didn't have it in me to do more….I always felt guilty…you always caught up with me"

"That doesn't explain why you did it UN" the tears spilled over my cheeks.

"I was starting to wonder if I was really best for you so it was a sorry attempt to distance myself from you….but I was too selfish to leave you completely"

I nodded "I wouldn't have wanted you to leave me UN"

"I couldn't have left you….I was to selfish and now I know what life is once I've had you and lost you" he sighed.

I nodded "can I trust that you know your all I want now un….that this won't happen again un" I knew I had to be going insane.

But I needed him in my life even with this little bump we've hit.

I can't be without him.

"It won't happen again" he promised.

"I will leave for good if it does UN"

"I swear to you it won't" he whispered.

"Kiss me un"

His lips laid down on mine.

We stood without breaking the kiss.

My legs wrapped around his waist.

Turned out that building we were leaned against was Sasori's apartment building.

Without once breaking the kiss he carried me up 3 flights of stairs and into the bedroom.

The rest is a bit confidential

His lips parted slowly "I missed you like crazy and well I tried calling but you didn't pick up"

"I must have been at the store UN"

"Well when I realized it was only noon Tobi came in with some drinks and we drank a bit together….it helped me remember I'd be seeing you soon"

I looked up at him…"s-so you m-missed me UN"

He nodded "I'm not sure why but the loneliness got to me that day" he whispered softly.

I nodded "I see un"

"So after enough drinking I remember him kissing me….I was about to pull away then….I remember you walking in….your hurt expression put me back in my right mind.

I walked home and saw the dinner you'd worked all day on….I saw your cell phone resting on a clear place on the table.

I figured you sat there waiting for me to get home" he explained.

I nodded "what about the past couple months why then un?"

He tilted my head up with his thumb and index finger "nothing really happened these past couple months….we talked more or less"

"What does more or less mean un"

"A kiss or two nothing more….i didn't have it in me to do more….I always felt guilty…you always caught up with me"

"That doesn't explain why you did it UN" the tears spilled over my cheeks.

"I was starting to wonder if I was really best for you so it was a sorry attempt to distance myself from you….but I was too selfish to leave you completely"

I nodded "I wouldn't have wanted you to leave me UN"

"I couldn't have left you….I was to selfish and now I know what life is once I've had you and lost you" he sighed.

I nodded "can I trust that you know your all I want now un….that this won't happen again un" I knew I had to be going insane.

But I needed him in my life even with this little bump we've hit.

I can't be without him.

"It won't happen again" he promised.

"I will leave for good if it does UN"

"I swear to you it won't" he whispered.

"Kiss me un"

His lips laid down on mine.

We stood without breaking the kiss.

My legs wrapped around his waist.

Turned out that building we were leaned against was Sasori's apartment building.

Without once breaking the kiss he carried me up 3 flights of stairs and into the bedroom.

The rest is a bit confidential


End file.
